Cuando miro el cielo
by Lolo18
Summary: -/- Él no debía saber que tenía un hijo. Hinata se había encargado de desaparecer de la vida de Naruto hacía nueve años; ésta no quiere recordarlo mientras que Yuki exige saber sobre él; un tarde de otoño, Naruto aparece a su puerta. -/-
1. Parte 1

¡Un gran saludo!

Debo pedirles perdón por mis fics sin actualizar, también por la falta de tiempo que he tenido. La universidad últimamente me ha estado absorbiendo hasta la imaginación.

Sentía que debía publicar algo, así fuese pequeño. Yo espero que les guste y gracias por aquellos que aún me leen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Cuando miro el cielo._**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Sentía ganas de correr, de esconderse de su propio hijo de nueve años, ¿ahora qué haría? Era solo una mujer de treinta y cinco años delante de dos poderosos hombres.

Su hijo y su padre.

— ¡Papá! – lo miró nerviosa – Ayúdame.

— No puedo hacer nada, es tu hijo, tu responsabilidad.

El fornido hombre cogió su abrigo y salió negando con la cabeza. Sabía los malos términos en que esta situación acabaría.

— Estoy esperando una respuesta, madre. – zapateó levemente el piso.

— No creo que sea el momento para hablar de esto.

— ¡Nunca lo es!

— No me levantes la voz, Yuki.

Con malhumor corrió hasta la puerta saliendo a la entrada, siendo perseguido por su madre que arrugaba el ceño enojada.

— ¡Yuki!

— ¿Hinata?

Miró al frente esfumándosele todo el enojo de momento, se tapó la boca apretándose los labios y su mente solo pronunció un nombre.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – volvió a arrugar el ceño mientras se destapaba la boca.

Yuki se interpuso entre ellos.

— Yuki, entra a la casa.

— ¡No lo haré!

Hinata y Yuki se vieron por unos instantes como si trataran de leerse el pensamiento, pero su enojo se prolongaba hasta cegarlos.

— ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el recién llegado tratando de entender la situación. – Solo he venido a buscar a tu padre, Hinata, necesito que uno de mis socios esté presente en la reunión que daré hoy. ¿Podrías llamarlo? Prometo irme y dejarlos discutir sin tenerme a un lado.

— No pasa nada Naruto, mi padre no está y no regresará hasta mañana.

— ¿Adónde ha ido?

— El abuelo simplemente no está.

Yuki habló sin mirar a Naruto, sintiendo una fuerte confusión por parte de él.

— ¿Abuelo? – Naruto se rascó la sien. - ¿Eres el hijo de Hanabi? – Yuki volteó a mirarlo indignado.

— ¿Acaso lo parezco?

— Tu cabello. – Yuki se rió.

— Extraño que le encuentres algún parecido a mi cabello con el de la tía Hanabi, si todos dicen que se parece al de mi madre.

Naruto relajó sus facciones mostrándose sorprendido.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Nueve.

Yuki miró a su madre bajar la cabeza, sabía que algo no andaba bien con ese hombre y decir su edad había mandado todo a la mierda, quizá él era la respuesta que esperaba hace unos minutos.

Naruto observó detenidamente a Yuki, si no fuese por el espeso cabello negro, diría que ese niño es el retrato abstracto de sus padres. Posee los ojos azules que tanto le recordaban a su padre y el espíritu vivaz de su madre, la voz quejosa y revoltosa que lo acompañó personalmente en su niñez, pero había algo que lo sacaba de esa nube de líos. Yuki reflejaba un hilo de paz, de fragilidad; entonces lo comprendió al verlo ruborizarse hasta las orejas, hace nueve años que Hinata había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

— Hinata.

Las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, sintió el mundo venirse sobre él y lo último que quería era seguir ahí, viendo su descendencia.

— Yuki, será mejor que entres a la casa.

Asintió mirando por última vez a Naruto, dio media vuelta y entró.

— No es tu hijo. – se apresuró a decir.

— ¿Debo creerte? Creo que no.

— No eres el único hombre con los ojos azules y el espíritu de un fuerte.

— ¡Tiene los ojos de mi padre!

— No puedes probarlo.

— ¡Deja de negarlo!

— ¡Y tú deja de gritar! – Naruto la observó sorprendido y Yuki tembló detrás de la puerta. - ¡No puedes venir ahora a exigirlo, es mío!

— Necesita de su padre.

— ¡No! – negó con vehemencia. - ¡No lo necesita!

Sentía las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, pero nada la detendría a desahogar todo lo que tenía adentro, la estaba matando el miedo que la mirada de Naruto le sembraba. Él estaba enojado, su ceño se arrugaba cada vez más y su boca se torcía lentamente.

— Debes permitirme estar junto a él.

— No.

— ¿Por qué tienes que joderlo todo siempre? – Naruto gritó más alto.

Hinata se sobresaltó, pasó la palma de la mano derecha y se limpió las lágrimas. Sabía exactamente a lo que él se refería.

— Yuki no fue un error, lo quise desde que supe que lo esperaba, lo amé a pesar de que no tenía que comer ni donde dormir, lo cuidé cuando se enfermaba y me faltaba dinero para sus medicamentos. – sintió la voz quebrársele. Naruto solo cerró los ojos. – Mi padre me odió al enterarse de que me había embarazado, me mandó lejos sin nada más que el vestido que tenía puesto.

— Es un bastardo, por eso nunca supe de ti.

— Ni lo sabrías aunque me hubiese tratado como princesa, Naruto, decidí tener a Yuki sola y espero no haberlo hecho mal todos estos años. Él es un ángel, y si crees que puedo joderlo todo cada vez que me cruce en tu camino, entonces vete. No tienes nada más que hacer aquí.

— ¿Cómo es qué Hiashi viene a verte y Yuki le tiene tanta estima? – Naruto siguió dejando de lado el comentario de Hinata.

— Yuki lo odia, pero a fin de cuentas es mi padre. Puedo perdonarlo pero no olvidar.

— ¿Has criado a Yuki tú sola todo este tiempo?

— Le daría mi vida si me la pidiese. Lo amo más que a mí misma, es mi hijo.

Yuki abrió la puerta y corrió a los brazos de su madre, se había olvidado de lo que había pasado ella por él y nunca lo creyó una carga, nunca le dijo una palabra déspota. Solo lo amó por encima de todos y le dio lo que no tenía.

— Yuki. – Hinata le habló por encima de su abrazo y le besó la cabeza.

Naruto sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta, el amor que reinaba encima de ellos armonizaba el ambiente, quería abrazarlos y besarlos de la misma forma. Por primera vez se vio al lado de una esposa y un hijo que lo ame. Un profundo sentimiento de ser amado le golpeó el pecho, entró en el hermoso convertible negro que manejaba desde hace varios meses y arrancó.

— Él no me quiere ¿cierto, mamá?

— Sería un tonto si no lo hiciese.

— ¿Lo crees? – Yuki la miró a los ojos.

— Naruto tenía razón, tienes los ojos de su padre. – sonrió. – Entremos a la casa.

— ¿Pero qué pasará con mi padre?

— Él regresará, solo está conmocionado. Debes darle tiempo.

Yuki entró a la casa siendo seguido por su madre, se sentaron en el amplio sofá de la sala mientras que él recostaba la cabeza de sus piernas. Extraña manía que adoptó su hijo para que le acariciara la cabeza, amaba las manos de su madre como una suave brisa de otoño.

— ¿Por qué no le dijiste a papá que me esperabas? – cerró los ojos al sentir cada caricia - ¿Es malo? – Hinata rió.

— Tu padre es el hombre más bueno y tonto que he conocido en mi vida. – sonrió de lado. – Pero no podía decírselo, lo entenderás cuando seas adulto.

— ¡Soy adulto!

— Oh si, eres muy grande.

— Deja de tratarme como un niño. – infló las mejillas.

— Para mí siempre serás un niño, aunque te vuelvas viejo, gordo y feo.

— ¡Mamá!

Hinata soltó una fuerte carcajada, cada día amaba más a su hijo y siempre sería su razón de vivir.

— ¿Cómo conociste a papá?

— Es una larga historia cariño, mejor es que te sientes. Puedes quedarte dormido.

— Así estoy bien.


	2. Parte 2

Gracias por sus reviews, los que siguen aún la trama y los que la pusieron en sus favoritos.

Realmente ¡GRACIAS!

Respondiendo a un review, le he cedido los derechos de autor de mi fic: ¡Devuélveme Mi Cuerpo!, a una gran amiga de regalo. Así que ella se encargará de actualizar, pero no he podido comunicarme con ella asi que tendrán que esperar un poco.

Con respecto a mis otros fics, espero terminarlos pronto. No me gusta desaparecer con trabajos atrasado. Esta trama la estaré actualizando a mitad de semana.

¡Disfrútenla!

* * *

Naruto pisó un poco más a fondo el acelerador, los recuerdos de hace unos minutos le golpeaban la cabeza, estaba molesto, enojado. No entendía el por qué Hinata le ocultó su embarazo, él pudo ayudarla, ver a su propio hijo crecer. Alzó el móvil tecleando rápido, debía terminar con sus dudas y sabía que ella no le daría ésa satisfacción; Hinata sufría más que él.

— Maldito hijo de perra. – torció la boca. - ¡Ya lo sé! – golpeó el volante. – Estoy a mitad de carretera, es mejor que aparezcas antes de que te corte las bolas, si es lo único que te queda como hombre. –

Varios minutos después frenó el auto y bajó con el infierno en el cerebro, no solo quería sangre sino una guerra a muerte, aunque eso significase una baja en su empresa.

— ¡Te voy a matar!

— Déjate de ridiculeces Naruto, si lo que quieres es la potestad del bastardo. Puedo dártela.

— ¡Es tu nieto! ¿Ni siquiera sientes algo de cariño?

— Es tan blando como su madre.

— Me das asco.

— Eso me basta para que me odies.

— ¿Por qué no me lo confesaste? ¡Pude haberla ayudado económicamente!

— Iba a hacerlo, Hinata se negó. ¿Crees qué me importa que ahora lo sepas?

— Nada en este mundo te importa más que la cantidad que deposito en tu cuenta cada mes.

— Empezamos a entendernos.

— ¿Por qué Hinata quiso que no lo supiese? ¡Maldición es mi hijo!

— Es una…- pero Naruto lo golpeó en la cara.

— ¡No voy a permitir que la insultes! – Hiashi se carcajeó.

— Qué débil eres. – cerró los ojos. – ¿De verdad quieres saber por qué no te dijo nada? – rió entre dientes. - ¿O eres tan imbécil qué no te das cuenta? Piénsalo Naruto, Hinata no es de impulsos.

Hiashi entró a su auto y arrancó. No odiaba a su hija pero poco le importaba su vida. Naruto apoyó los codos de la puerta del convertible, hundió la cara entre sus manos y ahí cerró los ojos.

Se sentía frustrado, enojado y sus dudas aumentaban con el paso de los minutos. Aunque le costara entender lo que Hiashi había dicho, tenía que darle la razón, Hinata no era una mujer de impulsos. Era tímida, elegante, segura por dentro pero débil por fuera. Habían sido amigos desde la preparatoria, sabía del profundo amor que ella sentía hacia él pero nunca le sumó importancia, pensaba que era pasajero, pero se equivocó.

Al morir sus padres en un accidente automovilístico, Naruto asumió el papel de dueño absoluto y presidente en la empresa publicitaria. Estaba recién graduado de la universidad, la cual salió con honores; uno de los socios de su padre era Hiashi Hyuga, un hombre al que admiró hasta la última discusión.

Naruto se enamoró casualmente de Sakura Haruno, una hermosa modelo que posaba para una revista de ropa interior. Una noche la encontró en un café cerca de la empresa y se le acercó, entonces supo que era amiga de Hinata. De nuevo su mundo giró en torno a ella, se encontraron y se relacionaron, poco a poco la amistad iba creciendo tanto como el amor que le profesaba a Sakura. Pasaron tres años en los cuales para Naruto todo giraba en órbita perfecta, para su corazón no había nada más pleno que el estar enamorado, formar una familia y conservar los amigos que tanto le han querido. Pero después de esa noche nada fue igual. El amor que lo llenaba, resultó un engaño.

Recordaba vanamente haberse emborrachado, su mente lo llevó automáticamente a la mansión de Hiashi, pero él no se encontraba. Pensaba que quizá un hombre ceñudo y fuerte como su socio podría ayudarlo y aconsejarlo, al contrario de eso, fue una sonrisa de ángel y unas manos suaves que lo acompañaron hasta la madrugada cuando el alcohol le empañó las entrañas. También recordó las caricias llenas de cariño que ella le profundizaba en sus doradas hebras, caricias que se convirtieron en su extraña manía.

Un pequeño temblor se agudizaba en su pecho cuando Hinata lo tocaba, era cálido y reconfortante, tanto que empezó a temerle. Una tarde cuando el otoño hacía gala de sus atardeceres, la besó. Dos meses después no supo más de ella.

Sabía que si quería una respuesta, debía hablar directamente con ella, no podía deducir pensamientos de quien no lo entendía.

* * *

Hinata miró por la ventana como el otoño asediaba los árboles y los llenaba de hermosos colores, se acercaba el atardecer repleto de destellos naranjas, cerró los ojos inundando sus párpados con el recuerdo de la tarde en donde se entregó a Naruto, le regaló sus miedos confesándole que lo amaba pero Sakura había regresado.

Su salud empeoró al paso de los días, los mareos y los vómitos se hacían cada vez más molestos, Naruto empezó a despreocuparse e irse lentamente de sus brazos, sabía que trataba de arreglar sus diferencias con Sakura, le dolía el alma pero intentó olvidarlo. Dos meses después, asqueada por lo que comía, decidió hacer cita en el médico, sabía que algo crecía dentro de ella pero nunca se imaginó que fuese una felicidad que compartiría con Naruto. O al menos eso se imaginó.

Prolongó su noticia una semana, quería estar preparada para hablar con Naruto pero la noticia llegó a ella, él se casaba y ya era un hecho.

Hinata bajó la cabeza, recordar tanto el dolor que le hacía estragos en su alma la destrozaba, se había alejado para que él fuese feliz junto con Sakura, no quería ser la carga de alguien que no la amaba, que simplemente fue su amigo hasta esa tarde donde creyó sentimientos que no existían.

— Madre, tengo hambre.

— He preparado waffles de chocolate, ¿se te antoja?

— ¡Ni lo preguntes! Sabes que es mi favorito.

— Lo sé cariño.

Yuki observó detenidamente como su madre le esquivaba la mirada, había estado llorando, lo veía en su posición encorvada y triste. Él la conocía tanto como la amaba, y aunque su alma se destrozase, ella nunca le negaba una sonrisa.

— ¿Puedo abrazarte?

Hinata arrugó el ceño evitando no llorar, sentía que su hijo le había estado leyendo el alma.

— Ven aquí.

Giró el cuerpo recibiendo el abrazo de Yuki, su hijo se había convertido en el todo para ella, desde que nació hasta lo grande que se ha convertido. Un motor apagándose y una puerta abriéndose los sacó de su ensueño, miraron por la gran ventana del frente unas hebras doradas batirse por la suave brisa de esa tarde, juntos supieron que los problemas habían comenzado.

— ¡Hinata! – ella se sobresaltó. - ¡Sales o te saco de ahí, debemos conversar!


	3. Parte 3

Gracias por sus reviews, los que siguen aún la trama y a los que la pusieron en sus favoritos.

Realmente ¡GRACIAS!

Perdonen la tardanza, he estado llena de examenes pero aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Mañana o en el transcurso de la semana estaré publicando el final.

¡Disfrútenla!

* * *

Yuki miró a su madre sintiéndola temblar, lo peor estaba por suceder así que optó por protegerla. Su padre no volvería a hacerle daño. Se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola, haciéndole frente a su progenitor, transmitiéndole un deje de rivalidad en su mirada.

— Es mejor que saques a tu madre, debe responderme muchas preguntas y no me iré hasta que las conteste todas.

— No tengo intención de dejarla contigo, mucho menos a solas.

— No le haré daño.

— No te creo.

El aire se tensaba, Hinata no hallaba la forma en cómo salir y sacar a su hijo del problema que solo era de Naruto y ella.

— Tienes algo de Hiashi, ¿lo sabías?

— No me compare con alguien como él, señor Namikaze.

Naruto saltó al ser llamado por su apellido por su propio hijo.

— Así es Hiashi, de gruñón. – Yuki quiso reírse. – Pero lo cierto es que los Namikaze tenemos mejor sentido del humor, ¿tu madre no te dijo que fui un problemático? Más que eso, le quitaba los calzones al profesor de futbol mientras se bañaba y luego los bandeaba en mitad de la escuela. Sabía que era un psicópata por la limpieza así que los pasaba por el barro antes. Recuerdo haber visto a mi madre en los citatorios, esperándome afuera con un mazo de madera envuelto con maleza. – miró la cara aterrada de Yuki. – No sabes cómo picaba en cada paliza, pero así aprendí a llevármela mejor.

— ¿Con los profesores? – abrió la boca sorprendido.

— ¡Oh no! Con el mazo. – Yuki rió a carcajadas con Naruto. – Era el remedio que mi madre decía, duraría por lo menos, dos semanas sin problemas.

— Empiezo a querer a mi madre por sobre todas las cosas.

— Ella lo merece.

Hinata se tocó el pecho sonriendo, su hijo necesitaba un padre, necesitaba a Naruto en su vida y ella no podía quitarle esa oportunidad de ser feliz.

— Yuki, déjame hablar con tu padre. Te prometo que todo estará bien.

— Él debe prometerlo. – Naruto lo miró con ternura y asintió.

— Lo prometo.

Yuki abrazó a Hinata y le besó la mejilla, estaría cerca por si la escuchaba gritar.

— Voy a permitirte ver a Yuki.

— No es eso lo que quiero. – entrecerró la mirada. – Es afirmativo que quiero estar con él, pero debes aclararme las dudas que no me dejan ir tranquilo.

— No hay dudas en lo que sucedió.

— ¡No es eso! Dame razones del por qué lo has negado ante mí. Le pude haber dado todo, una casa, dinero, educación.

— Las cosas se dan por pequeñas irresponsabilidades, he aceptado lo que me ha tocado y lo he amado cada segundo de mi vida.

— ¿Crees que eso me será suficiente? No jodas, Hinata.

— Te estoy dejando ver a Yuki, ¿qué más podrías querer? – torció la boca.

— Quiero explicaciones, ¡tengo tantas dudas!

— ¿Recuerdas cuándo me creí enferma que mi salud comenzó a deteriorarse?

— Lo sé.

— Todo el tiempo estuviste con Sakura mientras que yo sentía morirme en una cama con mareos y vomitos. Me desmayaba más de cinco veces al día. No digas que lo sabes porque mientes.

— Te llamaba.

— ¡Debiste visitarme! Se supone que era tu amiga, la que te confesó lo que sentía, ¡con la que tuviste intimidad después! Pero lo entiendo, no significa que sea tu obligación mi cuidado.

— Hinata.

— Fui al médico. – suspiró – Quería decírtelo al finalizar la semana.

— ¿Por qué cambiaste de parecer?

— Me enteré sobre tu compromiso con Sakura. No podía. – bajó la cabeza – No podía.

— Tenía que haberlo sabido de cualquier forma.

— Lo sé, y pido perdón. Llegué a creer que nunca sabrías de Yuki.

— Pero he llegado hasta aquí.

Silencio. Hinata miraba al piso y Naruto no podía dejar de verla a ella, ya no tartamudeaba junto a él, se veía correcta y firme al hablar, estaba tan jovial y hermosa como la recordaba. De pronto un miedo le recorrió la espina dorsal, un miedo a que ella se alejara de nuevo.

— No me casé. - las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, como si quisiera gritarlo. – Me hizo creer que las cosas volverían a ser como antes, pero no lo fueron.

— No me interesa saber, Naruto.

— Si te interesa. – caminó hasta ella. – Te interesa cada cosa tonta que pase por mi cabeza, cada recuerdo, cada sonrisa. Te interesa todo de mí. Aún te interesa amarme.

— No sé de que hablas. – retrocedió.

— ¡Lo sabes! Sabes cada maldita cosa que pasa por aquí. – se golpeó el pecho – Dime que lo sabes.

Hinata temblaba al sentirlo cada vez más cerca de ella, había algo nuevo en su mirada, era un miedo que lo invadía en cada paso que daba. Quería parar pero sus pies no lo obedecían, se sentía tan extraño como si su mente se ausentara y su cuerpo respondiera a órdenes desconocidas.

— No sé qué me pasa Hinata, siento mi corazón latir como cuando amaba a Sakura.

Entonces lo comprendió y todo el amor que creyó imposible le golpeó el pecho, amó a Hinata desde el primer momento en que su sonrisa iluminó los pequeños lugares de su corazón, donde el sol no brillaba.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Hinata paró de retroceder haciendo que Naruto se acercara más a ella, la cogió con fuerza del cuello y le respiró en los labios. Desde que ella se fue, no hacía más que gruñirle a Sakura, dormía en la empresa y muy pocas veces comía, Hinata se había convertido en algo tan valioso para su alma, ese toque de ternura que lo llenaba de alegría. Se había imaginado un mundo con ella al punto de asustarle lo que sentía.

Sakura había regresado sacándole dudas y poniendo a prueba su amor, tenía tanto miedo que se alejó de Hinata sabiendo que se veía muy enferma, hasta que ella se alejó de él.

— Te extrañé demasiado. – Hinata suspiró llevándose gran parte del aliento de Naruto. - ¿De qué hablo? – rió rozando los labios. - ¿Quieres saber?

Hinata asintió cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Segura? – volvió a asentir – Después no habría marcha atrás.

— ¡Maldición Naruto! Si sigues hablando tonterías te besaré.

Naruto soltó una fuerte carcajada.

— No me ganarás esta vez Hinata, hoy, mi amor será tuyo primero.

Yuki miró a sus padres abrazarse y besarse desde la amplia ventana de la sala, el atardecer los llenó con sus tonos naranja, sonrió feliz porque ahora podría tener la felicidad que tanto deseó, y una familia.


End file.
